Siren out of time and space
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: I figured I would do a comedy to make myself feel better about Borderlands 3 ending. Haven't played it, but it was spoiled for me. No vampires or gender changing werewolf's. Some added effect of Cloak and Dagger, but wont lead into it. I've rewritten this like thee times, going from Shazam, to missing one arm, but it just didn't fit. Also, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"School sucks." I said, laying down on the desk in an empty classroom. It was just another boring day, nothing to do. Sure I could of gone home and went to sleep, but then that would throw my entire sleeping schedule down the drain. Everyone here were idiots, and I mean everyone. There were a few times where I saw a girl with horns walking down the halls, with no one saying anything about it. A tiny person, the size of a figure, walking around. Even a girl was talking to her glasses and they spoke back.

The school was wired, but I didn't care about the seven wonders of the school. There wasn't a lot I cared about, I used to be cheerful around people. Life and death, love and hate, I never cared for it. Well, that isn't entirely true. When I was little, I was curious about life. When I was little, I was terrified of death. Last year, I fell into the ocean after a car wreck. I wasn't the same, as I nearly drowned, but some how found myself half way across Japans waters.

"Still, life sucks." I muttered, sitting up and stretching my legs out. Doing so, I saw a purple light appear, with me turning around and seeing a pair of see through purple legs forming into a person. Judging by the legs, it was going to be a female. Once the body was formed, I watched as their arms moved around, with them bringing it up to their face as it formed, with me not seeing one. It stopped there, nothing else happening. "The hell?" I asked, curious as to what was going on.

The person looked at me, tilting its head. "Hey, do you know what planet this is?" The person asked, with me blinking as I want expecting that kind of question.

"Earth." I answered, with her looking around, her body looking shocked.

"When did they re-populate Earth, last I saw of it, it was covered in pure darkness?" She asked, with me scratching my head.

"That's never happened, sorry." I said, looking them up and down. "So... You're a see through alien?" I asked, with them looking down at them selves.

"No, I'm a Siren, but for some reason, my body isn't fully here." She said, with me tilting my head at her. "Siren is a different class of Human, we were chosen by aliens to open Vaults and what not." She said, with me narrowing my eyes as that was vague. She started walking up to me, holding her hand out. "Names Lilith." She said, with me taking her hand without a care in the world.

"Dakota." I said, and as soon as we touched, there was a powerful gust of wind that came from her, followed by her taking form of a girl with short read hair and orange eyes. She had blue tattoos on her left side, and from the tear in her leg it went down to her left leg. She had a red top on with a short torn vest with some fur around the neck. She had brown chapped pants with a pair of black shorts on underneath it. Armor over her left knee and a yellow torn cloth around her waist with a gun holster on her right leg.

She looked at herself, smiling. "Cool, looks like the rest of me is here." She said, looking up at me. "So, what has become of Earth since I've been gone?" She asked, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"Question." I said, crossing my legs while I was sitting on the desk. "What was the date that you last visited Earth?" I asked, with her thinking about it.

"I believe it was 4029, so the forty-first century." She said, with me nodding.

"Well, that's the problem, now isn't it." I said, confusing her. "This is the twenty-first century." I said, shocking her.

"Dame it, I didn't mean to break space and time!?" She yelled, face palming with both of her hands. "I got to fix this." She said, backing up from me. "Don't get too close, this could end up hurting you." She said, holding her hands out, but there was a strange effect like glass breaking with her powers, sending her into the wall.

"Are you done?" I asked, with me seeing her standing up slowly.

"I guess you know what has happened?" She asked, with me nodding.

"You said you broke time and space, meaning you were only trying to break space to move to another location." I said, with her nodding. "Teleporting is dangerous, and you can see why." I said, with her looking down at her hands. "But, breaking Time is another thing in its own right." I said, with her looking at me. "Breaking time, means you destroy an entire future that you can no longer get to, because it no longer exists." I said, her eyes widening.

"Isn't there some way to fix that?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"No, there isn't, to my knowledge that is." I said, with her sighing.

"Well tiger, looks like I'm stuck here." She said, looking around the room for the first time. "What is this place, it looks like a classroom?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Yep, welcome to high school." I said, her eyes widening as she looked at me.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "You, my office, now!" A small girl with horns yelled, pointing at Lilith, who flinched as the girl yelled at her. "No time to waist, now!" She said, with Lilith following after the girl as she speed walked down the hall, with me shrugging and deciding to leave my self.

Standing up, I started walking to the door, but stopped once it was opened again, this time, a guy was standing there. "Kuromine Asahi, I figured that you would come." I said, with him nodding, sweating. "With the looks you've been giving me, and the love letter in your hand." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "I reject you." I said, with him falling to the ground, crying. "Being truthful, I'm not gay." I said, walking past him and leaving him there.

While walking down the hall, I stopped once I felt eyes on me. Looking down the hall, I saw no one was there. Looking behind me, I got the same results. Looking out the window, I saw someone on the far side of the school building, looking at me with a harden glair. It was my class rep, Aizawa Nagisa. As soon as we made eye contact, she looked away and started walking, with me doing the same. It was late in the day, so she must of been curious on why I was still here.  
I just liked walking at night.

**The next day**

"So, how did it go?" I heard a kid ask Kuromine as I walked in, making my way to my desk at the front. "Your confession to Feichko-san." He said, with me gritting my teeth as that kid ruined my mood yesterday.

"Ah, well, how do I put it..."

"That's our leaky basket." The same kid said, interrupting him. Leaky basket, it was Kuromine's his nickname as he was terrible at lying and keeping secrets, to the point that everyone could read him like a book.

"You confessed and got rejected, didn't you, didn't you?" Another kid asked as I placed my bag down beside my desk.

"Y-Yeah, but I didn't get the chance to confess this time." He said, with them laughing at him. "Feichko and I, we wont become friends either." He finished as I took my seat.

"Harsh." All of them said, with me opening my bag and getting my material out for the class as the bell rang.

Everyone took their seats, with us seeing that our teacher wasn't here yet, like usual. Seeing the door open, we watched her walk in while rubbing her head, muttering to herself. "Sorry for the wait." She said, reaching the podium at the front. "Koumoto-sensei." Someone called out from the back, with me looking back at our class rep. "With all due respect, I must present you with a remonstration." She said, with me rolling my eyes and facing the front. "You arrived in the classroom a minute and 34 seconds after class began. As an instructor, is that acceptable?" She questioned, with me mocking her behind her back.

"Look, I'm sorry, Aizawa." Koumoto-sensei said, rubbing her head, looking at the girl in irritation. "You can lecture me later." She said, with me spinning my pencil in my hand, waiting for this conversation to end.

"Do you really understand?" Aizawa asked, placing both her hands on the desk in front of her, almost as if slamming her hands on it.

"You're making class start even later." Koumoto-sensei shot back, with me knowing that Aizawa flinched at that.

"F-For that, I apologize. I wasn't thinking." She said, followed by her sitting down.

"Stiff." I muttered, spinning my pencil on one finger like it was a basket ball, then catching it between my thumb and index finger.

"Now, as for the reason I was late." Koumoto-sensei said, gaining our attention. "We have a new student today." She said, facing the door. "Come in!" She called out, followed by the door opening, and I watched as Lilith walked in, smirking. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." She said, with Lilith nodding.

"Sup, I'm Firehawk Lilith." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her last name. "But you can call me Lilith." She said, crossing her arms as she tilted her head up once she said that.

"Go ahead and take a seat, its the only empty one." Koumoto-sensei said, with Lilith walking and as she did, she kept her eyes on me until she passed. "Ok, so onto the lesson." Koumoto-sensei said as she opened the book.

**Later**

"Sup Tiger." Lilith said, slowing down as she started walking with me during break.

"Lilith." I said, giving her a nod.

"What, don't tell me you're antisocial." Lilith said, crossing her arms as she walked. "That would make things dull, you know." She said, with me rubbing my head with a sigh.

"What is it that you want?" I asked, looking at her.

"Just to get to know the person who can pull someone from between dimensions with a touch." She said, confusing me big time. "So, the horned girl, told me what happened, and because of that, I'm unable to use a lot of my Siren powers at once or risk doing the same thing here." She said with a frown.

"I pulled you from another dimension?" I asked, with her nodding. "I call bullshit." I said, rolling my eyes. "I don't have any powers, this isn't some game, movie or anime, this is reality-"

"A reality that has a demon girl for a principle, a Siren from another dimension, and who knows what else. That's what she wants me to say anyways, seeing as I killed my world off." She said, with me standing there, thinking about what she had just said.

"We're done here." I said, walking away, not wanting to deal with all of this confusion.

**Later**

'I'm tired of this shit already.' I thought as I was laying down in the class after school once again. "Hey, Lilith!" I said, gaining the girls attention as she sat next to me, reading one of her manga's she had got from the library.

"What's up, you ready to head out already?" She asked, with me sitting up and looking at her.

"Why are you still here, I want to sleep!?" I yelled, making her laugh at me.

"That's all?" She asked, shacking her head. "Sorry." She said, with me gritting my teeth as she went back to her manga.  
Suddenly, the door swung open. "Dakota!?" We heard, with me turning to the door, seeing Aizawa standing there with a glair. There was a flash of purple, with both of us looking at Lilith, or where she used to be as she was missing, but her book was still there. Slowly, Lilith appeared with a huge blush on her face.

Looking back at Aizawa, I saw that she was in shock, with me looking back at Lilith. 'Well, I guess that this was supposed to be a secret of some sorts.' I thought, looking back at Aizawa, who had her eyes covered by her hair.

Suddenly, her hair pin on her head opened up, and an mini Aizawa popped out, aiming a gun at Lilith, with our eyes going wide in shock. "LILITH, WHICH PLANET ARE YOU FROM!?" She questioned, with me screaming as this day was just getting weirder and weirder.

"WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM!?" I shot back, not expecting her mini version to pop out... EVER!?

"I ASKED FIRST!?" Aizawa yelled, taking aim with her gun.

"I ASKED SECOND!?" I shot back, with her shooting me in the forehead with a pellet, with me staring at her. "Did you just shoot me with a pellet?" I asked, with her flinching. "I would advise not doing that again!" I said, starting to approach her, but Lilith stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Lets not get carried away!" Lilith said, looking at Aizawa. "As for your question, I'm from Pandora, but I'm still human, well, I'm what's known as a Siren anyways." She said, with Aizawa's eyes widening.

"Siren? Like, from the Eridian's creation Siren?" She asked, with Lilith's eyes widening this time.

"Sirens exist in this reality too!?" She yelled, shocked. "Dame it, now there's seven of us!?" She yelled, completely annoyed for some reason.

"No, we wiped the Eridian's off the face of the universe, stopping the Sirens from being born." Mini Aizawa said, with Lilith sighing.

"Well, at least there arnt any Vaults this time around." Lilith said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm so confused." I said, rubbing my head. "So, a human who was evolved, a demon principle, and now a tiny alien girl." I said, sighing. "If I was old enough to drink I would." I said, getting shot again.

"So, your affiliation is with the humans and your planet of origin is Pandora?" She asked, with Lilith nodding and Aizawa relaxing. "And from another reality?" She asked, with Lilith sighing.

"Long story, please don't ask." Lilith said, with her nodding.

"Understood." Aizawa said, looking at me now. "Dakota, you are human, correct?" She asked, hopping back into her body. "I request that you forget about this." She said, holding up a hammer, with me stepping off the desk.

"So, you plan on attacking me, is that correct?" I asked, not looking at her as I walked in front of her. She jumped at me, swinging her hammer, but I caught her arm with mine. "You read too much manga if you believe that whacking someone in the head with a hammer will erase their memories." I said, with her grabbing my arm and tossing me to the side. Hitting the wall, I slid to the ground, with her already going for another hit. "Stop!" I said, where I was suddenly found myself invoked in darkness, finding myself on the other side of the room. "What?" I asked, looking around in shock, seeing black smoke exiting my body.

"Then the principle was right." Lilith said, with me standing up and looking at her, seeing her standing up her self. "You have the power of teleportation, that's why you said teleporting instead of breaking space?" She asked, with me looking from her, to Aizawa.

"I... Don't know." I said, looking at myself, then back at her.

"An alien, time traveler and a human with shadow powers, now that's interesting, isn't it?" Lilith asked, with us all walking up to the other, with Lilith placing her hands on our shoulders. Looking at her, she smiled at us. "Well, we all have each others secrets, so how about we keep them to our selves?" She asked, with us looking at the other, then nodding. She then wrapped her arms around our necks, bringing us into a group hug. "See, isn't the power of friendship nice?" She asked, with me face inches from Aizawa's, with both of us blushing, where I also took notice of us being on Lilith's chest.

"Easy there!" I said, breaking the hug. "We were on your chest." I said, with Aizawa nodding, and Lilith just chuckled at us.

"Dakota!?" We heard, with us looking at the door, seeing Kuromine entering the classroom. "P-please, listen to me!" He yelled, with me also taking notice to a package of cream puffs on his desk. Walking over to them, I opened them. "F-for a long time me..."

"Kuromine." I said, silencing him again as I crushed all the cream puffs, finding a hidden recorder. "You can tell your childhood friend the truth, we will never be, because I'm not gay!?" I yelled, crushing the recorder in my hand, with him running away, crying.

"Leaky basket." Aizawa said, with us looking at her. "Also, good find." She said, with Lilith nodding.

"It was his friend, Mikan, she was just curious on what happened, but with everything that was just said, its best to keep it between us." I said, looking at them. "Well, looks like this forms the Secret Society of Secrets, or the SSS." I said, with them looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'll work on it." I said, with them giggling as I swung my hand around, getting the cream off it. "Come on, its about time we left school anyways." I said, with them following me out the door.

"I'm surprised that Kuromine turned gay after I rejected his confession last year." Aizawa said, closing the door behind us.

"He might be bisexual." Lilith added, with me looking at them.

"I don't care what he is, I want nothing to do with that boy." I said, placing my hands in my pocket. "He brings trouble, and he's better off with his childhood friend, she's been crushing on him ever since he was little." I said, with them looking at me with wide eyes.

"Really, that's something." They said, with me nodding as we walked on.


	2. Chapter 2

I warned her. I warned her at least three times. Yet here I was, taking care of my sick mother. She had ignored my warnings of catching a cold while out in the rain without a coat. Instead, she just went to work without one.

"Hundred and two degrees." I muttered, shaking my head as I took her temperature. If only she had heeded my warnings to wear a coat. There was no excuse as to why she refused to wear a coat as I had told her that it would rain that night. While yes, it was rare for it to rain at night, she should still be prepared.

I handed her the chicken soup, with me knowing that I was going to have to feed it to her as she was too lazy to do so. I looked down at my sick mother, frowning in both disappointment. This wasn't the first time she's done this either.

"I told you to wear a coat." I scolded as I fed her.

She responded with a sneeze in her handkerchief before she groaned, not because she spat up the chicken broth, but she was exhausted from the sickness. "Sorry!" She said in a stuffy voice.

"Next time, listen to my warnings before you do something like that again!" I said, sighing as I handed the bowl of soup to her, not going to feed her any more if she was going to sneeze/spit it up.

When she grabbed the bowl, she hissed from how hot it was, and I immediately removed it from her hands. "It's so hot!" She whimpered, to which I cringed. Of course it was going to be hot. Soup's had to be cooked properly to help cure any sickness.

"No apologies." I said as I placed the bowl down. "I'll let it cool down, but you need to eat it." I said, looking at her, with her blushing and looking at the wall.

She sneezed. "C-could you s-spoon feed it to me?" She asked, with me narrowing my eyes at her. I shook my head, this was my mother. Of course I had to spoon feed her! She frowned once she saw this. "Why the dark look?"

I sighed and grabbed the spoon. "I'll spoon feed you. Open wide!" I said, looking at her. She obeyed, opening her mouth wide. I scooped some soup with a spoon and blew on it to cool it off. I then fed her the soup, to which the woman gulped it down. "Its your favorite soup, chicken noodle." I said, looking down on her.

"I should-"

She was about to sneeze, though she saved herself by grabbing the handkerchief and sneezing in it. "-thank you. You are the best cook I know." She said, a huge smile on her face.

"That's because you don't know how to cook." I informed before I scooped up another spoonful of soup and fed it to her. She groaned delightfully as she gulped down the warm dish, and the woman giggled.

"You know, Dakota... You're going to make a great husband one day." She said, smirking at me.

I could had sworn my face turned redder than a tomato from her comment. Even though I was spoon feeding my own mother, it was still embarrassing. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. To some, it would be a dream come true to do this with their partner, but to others, it would be hell.

"Dakota." She said as she laughed, albeit she began to cough. "There's no soup left."

I turned my head to see the bowl, and my face turned even more red, if that was possible. All this time, I didn't notice that the bowl was empty? "My apologies, Kaa-san." I said, before I placed the bowl to the side. I would have to do dishes later, for now, I needed to focus on taking care of my mother. She yawned, her eyes droopy as she snuggled in her sheets. Minus her red face and her sneezing and coughing, she was like a baby, covered up in her sheets as she tried to sleep after a hot meal. "Tired already?" I asked, knowing that she was only up for a good hour.

She responded with a tired nod, then a sneeze. I patted her on the head before I got up to leave with the dish. However, before I could leave, she grabbed my leg, to which I stopped in my tracks.

"Kaa-san?" I questioned, looking at her direction as I waited for what she wanted to say.

"C-could you sleep with me?" She whispered, with me feeling disgusted.

She was sick. "Kaa-san, you're sick. I'm too old to be sleeping with you." I said, turning around and walking away, leaving her alone while I went to go clean up the house as I had a feeling that someone was going to come over today.

Reaching the living room, I looked at the phone, with me walking over to it. Picking it up, I dialed a number in. Not long as it rang, I got an answer. "Dakota, where are you, class starts in three minutes?" Aizawa asked, with me looking at the time, seeing that she was right.

"Sorry, but I'm unable to make it today." I informed, confusing her. "My mother caught a cold, and is too lazy to take care of her self in this state... Or ever in that matter." I said, hearing her scream on the other side of the call. "Please inform Sensei, she knows how she is, they were classmates anyways." I said, hanging up the phone. 'Now, time to clean up.' I thought, taking off my school uniform to get conferrable while I cleaned up.

**Later**

Placing some trash bags by the door, I rubbed my head as that was the last of her empty bottles of beer. Looking out the window, I saw Lilith walking around, looking at a sheet of paper in her hand. Opening the window, she looked at me. "Lilith, what brings you here?" I asked, with her looking at the paper, then me.

"Sup Tiger." She said, walking over to the wall and looking up at me. "Heard the story, so I was tasked with giving you your work for the day." She said, with me nodding. "Where's your front door?" She asked, with me jerking my thumb behind me.

"Your behind the house, just go ahead and make your way around, I'll meet you at the door." I said, with her nodding and walking on.

**Few minutes later**

"Sorry for the wait, I had to take all of the trash and put it aside." I said, opening the door for Lilith. She was smiling, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "Come on in, I got tea on." I said, with her blushing a bit.

"N-No, I got your handout, I can just go home now!" She said, with me shacking my head.

"My mother has been condemned to her room, literally." I said, looking at the far room, showing chains on the door with extra locks and yellow tape that said "Warning, Sick Person, Don't Enter". "She's been out of it ever since." I said, with her laughing as she saw the door.

"Oh, right, does she know?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her as I knew what she was talking about.

"No, and I want to keep it that way." I said, with her nodding. "Please, come in." I said, with her nodding.

"Okay, I guess Ill come in for a bit." She said, with me nodding and letting her in. I walked her over to the table, with me sitting down in front of her after taking the tea off and pouring her a drink. "Your place is surprisingly clean." She said, looking around.

"Its not always clean." I informed, with her looking at me. "The only days it clean are my days off of school, my Kaa-san likes to trash the place, and since I was home, I decided to clean up the place." I said, with her smiling.

"Ah, is someone a mama's boy?" She asked, with me keeping a straight face.

"No, she's just lazy." I said, with her laughing at me.

"Its actually a good feature about you, and you even dress when off, I'm surprised." She said, taking a sip of the tea.

"To be honest, I don't have many friends over, or at all in some cases because of Kaa-san." I said, looking at where her room was with narrowed eyes. "She likes to... Gossip? I don't think that's the right word... She likes to question people on my school life." I said, with her smirking.

"Well, I would be embarrassed as well if my mom did that... Actually, she did." She said, rubbing the back of her head while lowering her head, hiding her blush. "It was bad enough being a Siren, but I was the daughter of a normal person and she was just so curious about what I did, I mostly played bunkers and badasses." She said, confusing me, which she caught. "Oh, here its called D&D." She said, with me nodding as I understood.

Hearing the phone ring, I stood up. "Pardon me, I have to get that." I said, walking over to the phone and picking it up.  
"Feichko Dakota, this is an emergency!" Aizawa said, confusing me as to why she was calling already.

"Aizawa, was someone hurt?" I asked, with me haring Lilith spit up her tea and then rushed over to me.

"No, Akemi Mikan is on her way to your place!" Aizawa said, confusing me even more.

"Why?" I asked, already knowing about the Heathen Queen, the childhood friend of Kuromine.

"She was chasing after Kuromine earlier, I stopped them and questioned Kuromine about it. Turns out that she wants to know what you two talked about a few days ago, but she got the idea of asking you instead." Aizawa informed, with me nodding.

"Alright, I'll take it from here." I said, a smirk in place as I hung up.

"So, what happened?" Lilith questioned, with me looking at her.

"I'm about to have an intruder." I said, walking down the hall and into my room, with Lilith following me.

"Wow, look at all of these books, all on Greek mythology." She said, walking over to my book shelf and looking threw them while I tied a string to the window.

"I'm a fan, makes me feel at ease." I said, with the window opening not long after. We watched as a girl jumped in, laughing. Her laugh was short lived as a noose wrapped around her neck and she was hanging in the air, gasping for air. "This, is Akemi Mikan, the president of the newspaper club." I said, with Lilith looking at the girl in shock as she was hanging there.

"A trap... What a classy welcome... But I will not give up!"

"Shut up." I said, seeing her face turn blue. Grabbing a knife, I cut the rope, with her falling face first, gasping for air. "I could kill you for trespassing, but instead, I'll show you something else." I said, grabbing her by the back of her uniform and dragged her out of my room. Reaching the door, I opened it. "The door." I said, tossing her out, with her falling off the second floor railing.

"Sick trap, how does it work?" She asked, with me looking at her as I closed the door.

"My own secret." I said, shocking her.

"Whos at the d-AACCHHOO?!" We heard, with me knowing that my mother was awake now.

"You should go, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, with her nodding and teleporting away, with me knowing that she teleported home. "Just a creeper, nothing to worry about!" I called out, with me going to take care of the noose in my room.

**The next day**

Walking up the stairs, I watched as Mikan ran up the other set, with me shrugging it off. Once I rounded the corner, I saw Kuromine running at me. I punched him in the face, with him flipping before landing on the ground. "No running in the halls." I said, with him groaning on the ground. "Seriously, get your priorities straight." I said, with me seeing Lilith running into me, knocking both of us onto the ground. "Hey, I just got onto Fag about running in the halls, that goes for you too!" I yelled, annoyed as Lilith was on top of me.

"Sorry, but I have to!" Lilith said, getting up and running up the stairs, while Kuromine ran down the stairs at the same time.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked myself, not caring about the answer and just turning around to walk away, before stopping. "Damn it, now I'm curious." I said, turning around and walking up stairs. I cared about what Lilith was up to, not what the perverted fag was up to.

"Hey, Feichko-san." I heard, with me turning around to face one of my classmates.

"What is it, Okada-san?" I asked, turning to completely face him, crossing my arms.

"Sorry to call you out, but listen, I need to ask you something?" He asked, with me raising an eyebrow at him. "Why wont you let Asahi confess?" He asked, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm not gay, and I don't want a guy confessing to me, it gives me the creeps!?" I said, shivering. "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gays, but I don't want to be confessed to by one of them, it just creeps me out." I said, with him nodding.

"Okay, thanks, Feichko-san." He said, walking down stairs, with me making my way up stairs.

**Later, roof**

Walking out onto the roof, I hid behind the entrance, with me seeing Lilith was up there with Mikan standing on the high ground. "Girl, you have no where else to run!?" Lilith yelled, pointing at her.

"To think you'd chase me all the way here. You're good, Firehawk-san." Mikan said, with me seeing her holding something in her hand. "By the way, these photos would fly pretty far if I throw them from here, don't you think?" She asked, a grin on her face.

"Seriously, stop." Lilith said, catching the girl off guard. "Do you not care how that will make Dakota feel if that gets posted?" She asked, with me narrowing my eyes at her. "Don't make an article out of that. I'll do whatever you say, if you just leave him out of this." She said, with me looking over at Lilith with a frown.

"Why should I listen to you?" Mikan asked, grinning once more. "That just makes me want to do it even more!" She said, with me making a fist.

Lilith got on her knees and bowed to the girl, her head touching the ground. "Please, that's all I can do." She said, with me sighing as I didn't like seeing her like this.

"You're pretty desperate." She said, with Lilith nodding. "If it was Asahi, he would of given up by now." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "What is it that you two have?" She asked, with me curious on Lilith's answer.

"Dakota is a good friend of mine, he's also the first person I've met here, even helping me out when I had no where else to go." Lilith said, with me looking away.

"Fine, I'll scrap the photos." Mikan said, with me knowing that's what was in her hand now. "NOT, What is it that He and Asahi are hiding!?" She questioned, with me face palming as this was what she was after. "The more you resist, Lili-Chan, the more powerful I become!" She said, with me liking that nickname. "In fact, right now, I could fly across the sky!" She said, holding her arms wide open.

'That's how you defeat her.' I thought, walking out from my hiding spot, gaining her attention. "Mikan." I said, with Lilith turning to face me, blushing hard while covering her back end. "I don't know the full story behind this, but go ahead." I said, shocking both of them.

"Dakota, don't you realize what-"

"I know what I'm doing." I said, shocking her. "Publish that picture, I have nothing to hide." I said, with me crossing my arms. "The secret between Kuromine and I, is that there is no secret!" I said, shocking her. "He got rejected before he could confess to me, its as simple as that!" I said, with her looking shocked as her jaw hit the ground.

"A-Asahi... is gay!?" She screamed, pulling her hair and then running off, screaming. "I wont forgive this!?" She yelled, with me holding my hand out to Lilith, helping her up.

"Don't you know what that picture was, it was of you two kissing, photoshopped anyways." She said, with me shrugging.

"I'm not worried about it, it isn't my problem now, he just has to talk to her about being gay." I said, with me looking at the door. 'Although, her glasses were the ones who yelled the gay part.' I thought, narrowing my eyes. 'Looks like this school attracts the crazy's.' I thought walking off. "Lets head to class, were late anyways." I said, with Lilith nodding as she followed me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Children need to spend more time doing things together with their fathers." I read as I was standing up behind my desk. "Unfortunately, the father is apt to come home wanting most of all to slump down-"

"That's enough." Koumoto sensei said, with me sitting down. She walked to the back of the class, where we watched her take away a book from one of the students, showing that it was a porno magazine. "Shimada, what is this?" She asked, with the boy freaking out, with me taking notice that Aizawa was missing.

"Asahi lent it to me." Shimada said, shocking Kuromine as he screamed out in shock. "I said no thanks, but-"

"Koumoto sensei." I said, gaining her attention. "Aizawa is missing, but her stuff is still at her desk." I pointed out, with her looking at the desk with wide eyes, shocked at the fact that she was missing.

"I thought I saw Aizawa-san during break." A kid said, with me nodding as I remembered seeing her leave in a hurry.

"She hasn't handed in an early dismissal form." Koumoto sensei said, placing a hand on her hip, then looking at the rest of the class. "Does anyone else know?" She asked, with me looking around, then seeing Aizawa.

Mini Aizawa that was. 'What the hell?' I thought, seeing her shoot Lilith in the head, with Lilith looking dead at where it came from, seeing Aizawa. 'I guess she needs help.' I thought, with Lilith standing up.

"I believe she was complaining about a headache, would you like me to check the nurses office?" Lilith asked, with Koumoto sensei shacking her head.

"If she's in the nurses office, I'll receive a pass from her." Koumoto sensei said, with Lilith sitting down.

"Sensei, would you mind if I head to the restroom?" I asked, with her looking shocked.

"You've never once asked before, but sure, go a head." She said, with me standing up, looking dead at Lilith, then Aizawa, whos eyes widened and started following me as I walked out of the classroom.

Once outside, I walked away from the class and stopped at the corner, with me kneeling down and turning around to face Aizawa, who was running up to me. "What happened?" I asked, with her coming to a stop.

"My external units battery is depleted. It wont move." She informed as she crossed her arms.

"So your bigger body is battery powered?" I asked, with her nodding. "How did it deplete, or do you usually charge your body every break?" I asked, with her shacking her head.

"I was distracted with a conversation between you and Lilith." She said, confusing me. "You were talking about sex, then I freaked out and used the last of my battery to run away, I missed my chance to recharge."

"That was Lilith being a tease." I said, blushing as I remembered what she was talking about. "She was trying to see what got under my skin." I said, looking away from her. "Anyways, I'm sorry, this is our fault." I said, with her shacking her head. "So, where's your body?" I asked, with her leading the way, with me following her.

After a short walk, we stopped at the girls bathroom, with me looking down at her. "Here." She said, making me sigh.

"You have to be kidding me." I said, rubbing my face. "I have to go into the girls bathroom?" I asked, looking at the girls bathroom in irritation.

"I apologize." She said, crossing her arms. "After careful consideration, I decided this was the best place to hide it." She said, with me nodding. "I wanted Lilith to come, but she failed to leave the classroom." She said, with me shacking my head.

"Well, here I go." I said, putting my hood on and walking into the girls bathroom.

"Thank you for your help, its the last stall at the end." She informed, with me walking over to the end.

Pushing the door open, I saw the unit slumped down on the toilet, with me walking forward. "Up we go." I said, picking her up, blushing as it laid against me. 'It actually has body heat.' I thought, turning around. 'I wonder, is it because it hasn't been that long since the battery ran out?' I thought, looking down at her as I walked.

I was suddenly shot by a barrage of pellets, with me glaring down at Aizawa. "I know I'm the one asking for help, so please don't stare!" She said, with me gritting my teeth.

"Did you just shoot me?" I asked, with her tensing up. "I could just drop the body here, and have you drag it to the nearest outlet." I said, with her lowering her gun.

"Sorry... I'm just... Embarrassed." She said, with me nodding as I started taking her body out of the bathroom. As we walked, I looked down at her. "Why don't you ride on me?" I asked, stopping at the steps. "Wouldn't it be bad if someone saw you like that?" I asked, with her stopping as well.

"I cant ask you to do that, besides, it would be bad if someone saw you like that as well." She said, with me nodding.

"Yeah, but I could just say that I'm taking you to the nurses office." I said, with her suddenly blushing once I said that, fixing the body's position.

Hearing the bell ring, I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, no! Hurry, Feichko Dakota!" She called out, with us going down the stairs. Once we reached the next hall, she stopped and looked down it. Hearing foot steps from the stairs, I got ready, with me hiding Aizawa behind my leg while holding her body.

After a bit, Lilith jumped down. "Sup!" Lilith said, looking between the three of us. "Well, what are you waiting for, lets get her out of here!" She said, with me nodding, smiling at Lilith.

"We need you to go check to see if anyone is inside the nurses office." I said, with her nodding and leaving us behind. "Good thing she showed up when she did." I said, looking down at Aizawa, who nodded in return.

"The nurse isn't here." Lilith said, with us making our move into the office. Walking in, I moved over to the bed and laid Aizawa's body down.

"Do you want me to charge you up?" I asked, with her nodding.

She moved over to her neck and pulled out a plug. "Would you mind pulling this over to that socket and plugging it in?" She asked, with me taking it from her and doing just that.

"Old school, I would of figured that it would of been solar powered." I said, looking back at her as she jumped off the bed and moved over to the curtain. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused by her actions.

"Ill make sure that there isn't anyone in the hallway, that way you two can have a safe passage back to class, and a place for you to hide to change back." She said, with me nodding.

"I could just teleport to the bathroom... But I don't want to risk tearing space and time again." Lilith said, shocking Aizawa.

"Right, that's how she got here, you didn't know that." I said, watching Aizawa run away, with me looking back at the body. 'Still, she is cute, even for an alien.' I thought, brushing her hair out of her face. Looking back at Lilith, I saw that she had a devilish look on her face. "What?" I asked, followed by a scream. 'Shit, did something happen!?' I thought, with both of us running out into the hallway, where we saw Mikan on the ground, shacking.

"Yo, what happened?" Lilith asked, taking a step towards the girl.

"I just... Found a tiny Aizawa-san." Mikan said, turning to face us with a terrified look on her face as she showed us Aizawa in the palm of her hand, with us screaming, followed by electricity flaring from me, with me getting it under control before Mikan could notice. "A figure." She said, looking at it. "Its a figure, right?" She asked, with me trying to think of something to get her out of there.

'She's pretending to be a figure, that's good, but it wont last long.' I thought, sweating bullets while looking at Lilith, who was also trying to find a way out of this mess. 'I have to save her, but I don't want to risk anything while doing so.'

"Wait, are figures supposed to look this realistic?" Mikan asked, with me tensing up as I took a step forward. "And why Aizawa? It even has a weird antenna. I-It cant be!" She said, turning to face us. "Is Aizawa-san the fabled hallway fairy of the seven wonders of the school campus?" She asked, with me tensing up even more.

"I'm with the Drama club, we have a meeting and I'm late because I dropped... My Aizawa figure!" I said, pointing at it, with Aizawa looking at me in shock. "Its a prop, I even had Aizawa's permission to use her as a figure. Sure she doesn't know that she's an alien figure, but hey, you cant sweat the small stuff." I said, placing both hands on my hips.

Mikan walked up to me, getting into my face, with me staring her down. She grinned, with me tensing up at her grin. "Dakota." She said, with me tilting my head.

"What?" I asked, with Lilith glaring at me once I said that. "What's wrong?" I asked, with Lilith punching me in the arm.  
Suddenly, Aizawa was tipped over, with us watching as she fell. She shot her gun at the girls belt and swung to safety, saluting once more.

'A proud salute.' I thought, smirking. 'Well, it would be, is she didn't notice!?' I thought angerly, with Aizawa getting picked up once more. "What are the other school wonders?" I asked, with Mikan thinking about it.

"The hallway fairy, the horned girl, the pervert of light, oh and there was a after school vampire." She said, with me raising an eyebrow as I had heard that one before, but the girl around it vanished, something I didn't care about. "Oh ya, didn't Dakota have a crush on her?" She said, thinking about it. "This sure is a well made figure thought." She said, grabbing the skirt, with me blushing up a storm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I yelled, with her looking at me.

"Huh? Isn't checking for panties the first thing you do with a figure?" Mikan asked, with me shacking my head.

"Only if you're a pervert!" I yelled, with her screaming as I said that.

"Its just a figure." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"Hey, its Heathen Queen Mikan-san." Shimada said as he came around the corner. "Huh, what's that?" He asked, looking at the figure.

"I found an Aizawa-san figure, apparently it was made by Dakota." She said, pointing at me, with me blushing as this was going to get bad.

"Really!?" Shimada yelled, getting up close to me. "Make me one, please?!" He yelled, with me punching him, sending him flying away, shocking all of us.

"GIVE IT BACK!?" I yelled, grabbing Aizawa and running away, with them chasing me. "I'm sorry!?" I yelled at Aizawa, not sure what to do at this point.

As I ran, I went up the other set of stairs. "The bathroom is up ahead!" Aizawa said, with me running inside and hiding in the stall. "What now?" She asked, with me setting her down.

"I don't know?!" I yelled, followed by us teleporting into the storage room. "We should be in the clear." I said, looking down at Aizawa, who was shocked. "Sorry, you must have a headache from that." I said, sitting down by the door, setting her down on my lap and leaning my head back, taking some deep breaths to gain my breath back.

"I'm sorry." Aizawa said, with me looking at her.

"Its fine, I just don't know what to do now." I said, thinking on what to do. "Anyways, we should wait this out." I said, closing my eyes.

Feeling a weight on my lap, I opened my eyes, with me coming face to face with Aizawa, and not her Tiny form either. No, this was the big Aizawa, and she was inches away from my face. Blushing, I pushed her off, getting a scream from her. "Why am I bigger!?" She nearly yelled, looking herself over.

'She grew?!' I yelled in my head, not sure what was going on.

"H-How did this happen?!" She questioned, sitting up and looking around. "This has never happened before." She said, patting herself down.

"You know, you don't look that much different, only your antenna is what's different." I said, with her blushing and covering it up.

"How dare you speak of a woman's antenna like that?!" She yelled, confusing me on what she was talking about.

"I take it that its embarrassing to talk about?" I asked, with her nodding frequently with an even bigger blush. "If that's the case, and your bigger, its going to be a lot harder to get you back to your body." I said, confusing her as I stood up. "We need to leave, we might get some odd looks if people see us here." I said, holding my hand out to her.

"T-thanks." She said, taking my hand and pulling herself up, only to fall right back down, pulling me with her. What happened next, not only shocked her, but me as well. The fall caused us to kiss, with both of our faces turning bright red. Breaking the kiss, we both separated, looking away from the other. "S-sorry!" She said, with me nodding.

"Give it up already!" We heard, with us looking at the door, seeing that someone, Mikan, was trying to open the door.

"I have a plan." I said, looking over at Aizawa, confusing her. "Its a long shot, but I need your help." I said, grabbing her shoulder and teleporting us over to the school. "I need you to save me." I said, pulling a beanie out of my pocket. "Put this on, it should cover your antenna." I said, with her nodding and doing just that, but she was blushing the entire time she did.

"I'm counting on you." I said, teleporting back into the storage room. Hearing a commotion outside, I placed my body against the door, with me trying my best to keep Mikan from breaking down the door.

Once the door stopped moving, I heard a knock on the other side. "Dakota, its Aizawa, open up!" I heard, with me doing just that. I didn't open up all the way, with me seeing Mikan and Shimada looking at me. "What's going on?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"They are trying to sabotage the drama clubs act." I said, closing the door, with me knowing that they were upset, and really, that was the best I had.

Hearing the knocking again, I opened up. "Explain, please." She said, with me nodding.

"I dropped the prop of you, then Mikan was being perverted with it, I took it and ran here." I said, causing them to blush, with Aizawa closing her eyes.

"Mikan." Aizawa asked, looking over shoulder. "I'm going to have to turn you in for harassment against Dakota." She said, shocking said girl.

"HE HAS A MINI AIZAWA!?" Mikan yelled, with me opening the door all the way.

"THAT I DESTROYED BECAUSE YOU WOULDNT LEAVE ME ALONE!?" I yelled, with her flinching.

"Mini Aizawa, do you mean my small figure that was made for the drama club?" Aizawa asked, shocking them, then running away, with me sighing as it was Aizawa and I.

"Good job, now we just need to get you to the nurses office and to your body." I said, with her uncrossing her arms.

"The question still remains, how did I grow?" She asked, when suddenly she completely shrank down, shocking both of us. "I'M TINY AGAIN!?" She yelled, looking up at me. "HELP ME!?" She yelled, jumping onto my leg, with me taking off to get her back into her body.

**Later, after school**

"So, Aizawa grew, and you found a way to return her back to her body without much problem, and your beanie is now the same size as Aizawa, did I miss something?" Lilith asked, with her shacking my head at her.

"No, thats everything." I said, with her laughing. "What?" I asked, looking at her, with her looking away and continuing on.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, before we start class today, we have a new student." Koumoto sensei said, with us wondering who it was. "Please enter." She said, with a girl with short blonde hair walking in, stopping at the front of the class. "Introduce yourself." She said, with her nodding.

"My name is Tandy Bowen." She introduced, with us looking at the other, with her narrowing her eyes at me as she walked over to an empty desk.

"I'm not going to question it." I muttered, seeing that most of the guys and girls were fawning over her little introduction.

**Later**

Walking down the hall, I stopped once I saw Tandy step out from behind the corner, staring me down. "Feichko, Dakota." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her. "I know who you are, what you are." She said, walking up to me, getting into my face. "You will do well to remember your place when dealing with me, for I know the ins and outs of your mind." She said, shouldering me as she walked past me, with me looking back at her.

'She's not human, that's for sure.' I thought, crossing my arms. 'She's out for revenge, but I have yet to do anything against her.' I thought, scratching my head as I turned around and walked away. 'Doesn't matter, nothing she can do to hurt me.'

Hearing running behind me, I turned around and caught an elbow before it could connect to my face, with me seeing that it belonged to Tandy, who was holding a glowing dagger. "I see, you have some skills in hand to hand combat." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her, trying to over power me.

"Don't expect to land a hit on me so easily." I said, pushing her back. "I'm not keen on hitting girls, no matter who they are or what the reason." I said, with her getting into a fighting position and started throwing her daggers at me, with me teleporting down the hall to get away from her, with her giving chase and started fighting. "Your fast, even knowing boxing." I said, dodging every strike she threw. "But, this ends here." I said, teleporting forward and stepping on her foot, making her flinch and backing up. "You had your fun, now leave." I said, turning around and Teleporting back down the hall.

I ducked as she threw another light dagger at me, with me spinning to face her. "You don't remember me, do you?" She asked, with me shacking my head. She smirked as she crossed her arms. "Tandy Bowen, I... we fell off that bridge together. I tackled you out of the way of that car, we ended up half way across Japan!" She said, with me stepping forward.

'I remember her.' I thought, my eyes widening. 'She was holding my hand when I woke up.' I thought, reaching her. "You were affected like me after that explosion!" I said, showing my hand to her, her doing the same. My hand was covered in darkness, but hers glowed with light.

"Whatever that explosion was, connected us together!" She said, stepping forward, but something caught our attention. We watched as the horned girl walked past us, with me knowing who she was. "W-What the... A demon on campus... is this a joke?" She questioned, with me looking back at her.

"Want to put this aside and follow her?" I asked, with her looking back at me. 'I'm just using this as a distraction for her.' I thought, seeing her nod, we followed. Reaching the stairs, we watched as a crow landed on her horns, with me narrowing my eyes. 'She brings bad luck, but lets see what she thinks.' I thought, looking at my companion.

"I wonder what she is." She said, getting serious, with us following her down the stairs and outside.

'There's more crows.' I thought, placing my hand in my pocket.

"Maybe they're props." Tandy said, with me looking at her. Suddenly, we watched as the crow on her head flew away, with us seeing a baseball land on her horn, with me smirking.

'This is where the real fun begins.' I thought, looking back at a shocked Tandy.

"Sorry, are you ok?" The baseball player asked, running up to her.

"Jeez, be careful." The horned girl said, tossing it right back at the kid, who looked completely shocked.

"She's not bothered by it." Tandy said, placing a hand over her heart.

'The crow just went back to its resting place, its like she isn't even bothered by its presence.' I thought, watching Tandy run forward. 'Idiot, you're going to get yourself in trouble with her!' I thought, shacking my head.

"Can I pet your head?" Tandy asked, spinning the girl around to face her, who looked shocked at the sudden action.

"What?" The girl asked back, not expecting the question or action.

'Idiot?!' I yelled in my head, face palming.

**Later**

"Nice to meet you." She said, facing us after leading us a good distance from the school. We were still on campus, but we were close to the main entrance. "My name is Koumoto Akane." She said, with me taking notice of her last name.

"Koumoto, as in your related to Koumoto sensei." I said, with her nodding, ignoring Tandy as she was petting her head in bliss.

"Yes, I am!" Akane said, looking up at Tandy, and I could tell she was a bit annoyed. "Tandy-san." She said, with the girl looking at her. "I know what you're thinking right now." She said, confusing the girl as she placed a hand on her cheek. "Everyone asks me when they first meet me. Everyone asks me... if I'm really in high school." She said, with me smirking as Tandy tensed up.

"How did you know!?" Tandy questioned, with me shaking my head. "I'm sorry, I was treating you like a kid!" She said, bowing to the girl.

"Its ok, I don't dislike having my head petted." Akane said, smiling at the girl who went back to petting her head again.

"Then, there's the other question you wanted to ask me." She said, shocking her once more. "How do you not gain weight eating all that candy?" She said, with Tandy backing up once more.

"How did you know!?" Tandy said, stepping back again in shock.

"Oh, and then there's the last question." Akane said, with her looking back at her. "My horns?" She asked, with Tandy tensing up as there was a dark aura about her. She reached up, with Tandy backing up a bit, when she screamed once Akane removed the horn, even shocking me.

'She must be using an illusion to show that they can come off to protect her secret!' I thought, narrowing my eyes to cover up my shock.

"These are just fashion accessories." Akane said, with me smirking once she said that. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking between us. "Did you think these horns were real or something?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her.

"Of course not, that would be impossible." I said, with her smirking.

"Just as Impossible to take powers from gods?" She asked, with me losing my smile. "Well, I have to go, bye!" She said, walking off, with me knowing that she knew my secret.

"A tail!" Tandy said, with me seeing the tail as well, only for it to vanish in an instant.

Looking past her, I watched as Koumoto sensei stopped in front of Akane, who was looking back at us. After a bit, we watched as Koumoto sensei lifted her up by the horns, shocking us that she would expose her secret to us without a care in the world. "Let go of my horns! What if they come of!?" Akane yelled, with me shacking my head at the scene.

Koumoto sensei laughed at her. "You take them off yourself all the time!" She said, with us seeing that Akane was pissed.

"I've told you, I just make it look that way! Its an illusion! An illusion!" She yelled, with me looking at a completely shocked Tandy.

"Oh? You're showing my students illusions, are you?" Koumoto sensei asked, glaring at the girl in her grasps.

"Don't criticize me! Its my job as a devil to play tricks on humans!" She said, with me looking back at Tandy.

"A devil?!" She questioned, with me nodding.

"Shut up! Think about how I feel for once!" Koumoto sensei yelled, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "To see my great-great-grandmother dressed like that!" She yelled, shocking us at their relationship.

**Later**

We sat in the principles office, with me leaning back in my seat. I was seated next to Tandy, who was still in shock. "If my secret is out, I suppose I must tell you." Akane said, sitting across from us. Indeed. "I am a devil that has lived throughout many millennia, and I am Koumoto Akaris great-great-grandmother, as well as you little brats principal!" She said, announced as loud as she could. "Too mumbled to speak, you little brats?" She asked, with me smirking at her.

"I already knew about you being a devil and being the principal." I said, shocking her. "Lilith told me." I said, with Tandy looking at me in shock. "I take it you know about us as well." I said, with Akane nodding.

"I know." She said, with me nodding. "I even know what happened that night of the explosion." She said, looking at my arm. "She woke up to an enormous darkness covering her." She said, looking me in the eyes. "You woke up to an enormous light surrounding you." She said, confusing me as to what she was getting too. "You two arnt the first to be chosen by this power, and wont be the last." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her. "Dakota, your predigested was known as Cloak, and Tandy, strangely enough it was your mother who passed on her powers to you." She said, shocking us.

"The hell are you talking about?" I questioned, standing up.

"You used to cover yourself in absolute darkness, just to feel safe." She said, with my eyes widening as I used to do that as it felt like a warm hug. "Tandy, you would find the lightest spot in the house and pray to god for a better life." She said, with Tandy standing up this time.

"There is no way that you could know that kind of information!?" She yelled, with her shacking her head.

"I have complete access to everyone's memories, no matter how dormant they are!" She said, looking over at me. "That's how I knew about you two." She said, with Tandy looking at me.

"If you want to play a demonic Principal, do it somewhere else!?" She yelled, gritting her teeth, not believing her one bit.  
It just got a laugh out of Akane. "How nice it is to be young. So fearless." She said, closing her eyes, then opening them. "However." She said, getting covered in a black aura, with me hearing one of the windows behind me cracking. "You should watch what you say to your elders, you snotty-nosed brat!" She said, grinning at Tandy.

"Enough of this, get to the point on why you dragged us here." I said, with her turning her gaze over to me.

"You should be terrified, but I cant sense any fear, such is your family's line." She said, looking at us.

"Now listen here, Akane!" Tandy said, with me looking at her as she walked over to the side, holding a bag of chips in her hand, holding it up high. "Keep talking to us like that, and you wont get any snacks!" She said, becoming a child, the same thing with Akane as she was jumping to get the snacks from her, but couldn't get them.

"H-Hey! Stop being mean!" Akane cried out, wanting the bag of chips.

"Koumoto sensei." I said, looking over at our teacher. "Your just a descendant of devils, none of their powers, right?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Very perceptive of you." Koumoto sensei said, crossing her arms with a small smirk.

"You ought to thank me, brat." Akane said, with me looking over at her, seeing her eating the chips. "You two, the alien, the siren, I let you all into this school." She said, with me sighing as she was right. "I'm a grown up after all, and I'm a great principal, at that!" She said, with me seeing Tandy grinning at her.

"Akane-chan." Tandy said sweetly, gaining her attention.

"What, you little brat?" Akane asked, where Tandy showed her a lollypop, with Akane instantly jumping up and putting it in her mouth without a second thought.

"All right, I get it. You're a grown up." Tandy said, grinning at the devil. "Now, go outside and play while the real grown ups talk." She said, pissing Akane off.

"You don't get it at all!" Akane said, looking over at us. "Akari, say something!" She demanded, with me looking over at Koumoto sensei.

"Well, can you blame her?" She asked, shocking Akane. "Who would believe some shrimp saying she's thousands of years old and that she's the principal?" She asked, rubbing her head in annoyance.

That pissed off Akane, with all the windows, no, all the glass cracking then shattering not long after. "Let me show you my greatness, you little brat." Akane said, with me seeing her eyes glowing red a bit.

"Ill be subtracting the repair costs from your paycheck." Koumoto sensei said, shocking Akane, who walked over to her chair and sat down, with her crying not long after.

"S-Sorry, Akane-chan." Tandy said, rubbing her head. "You aren't human, that's for sure." She said, with Akane smacking her hand away.

"Quit treating me like a kid, you stinky brat!" Akane yelled, glaring at Tandy.

"Now, don't call me that." Tandy said, striking up her Dio pose. "You might not be old enough to understand, but I'm going for the number one spot, for that's what I am, number one in everything!" She said, with me tossing an eraser at her, hitting her in the forehead, shocking her.

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked, gaining her attention. "You're more of a six then a straight ten in beauty." She said, pissing Tandy off as they both unleased an aura, glaring at the other with grins of there own.

"If that's what you think, then Ill just have to teach you which one of us is more grown up." Tandy said, with me holding Koumoto sensei's arm up, confusing her.

"She wins." I said, with her yanking her arm away.

"Don't drag me into that." She said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Very well, how about we duel in adult seductiveness?" Akane proposed with a smirk, with Tandy smirking right back. "The sexier one wins all." She said, with them looking at me, with me narrowing my eyes at them.

**Later, gym**

'How the hell did I lose my voice and get tied to a chair?' I thought, having cloth taped over in my mouth, while tied to a steal chair. I was facing a stage, with Koumoto sensei standing next to me.

"Now, its time for the spontaneous sexiness battle of the century." Lilith said, rising out of the ground in a bunny suit. "I'm your host, and also apart of this for some reason, Firehawk Lilith, the Siren." She said, looking board.

'What's Lilith doing here?' I thought, confused as to what was going on.

"The winner will be decided by the nosebleeds that gush from you." Akane said as she and Tandy rose out of the ground as well. "The one who can make you bleed more is the winner." She said, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down on me.

"So, we're making Dakota aroused?" Lilith questioned, with the other two nodding. "Got it." She said, nodding her head. "Lets begin the sexiness battle." Lilith said, showing a sign that said sexiness battle, made with blood. "Alright, lets start with, Tandy!" Lilith said as they had vanished from sight, confusing me on when it happened.

'This cant be good.' I thought, watching as the lights focused on her, with her placing a hand on her hip, while the other flipped her hair.

"Okay, okay." Lilith said, pushing her away. "Next up is the principal." Lilith said, with the lights focusing on Akane, with Akane holding her hands over her head, swaying her chest back and forth.

"Yes, yes, very sexy." Koumoto sensei said sarcastically while clapping.

"What kind of reaction was that!?" Akane yelled, pissed off that she go the same results as Tandy.

'I feel sorry for them.' I thought, shacking my head in disappointment.

"Ok, I'm up." Lilith said, with them looking at her as she got low and leaned back, spreading her legs while having one of her hands covering her crouch like she was spreading her lower lips as well. I spat out blood from my nose, completely caught off guard by what I had just seen. "I win." Lilith said, standing back up. "Next up, swimsuit competition, get to it." Lilith said, walking away to get changed, with the other two running away to get ready.

"How's this?!" Tandy asked, running out on stage with a white swimsuit on, with me bleeding just a bit. "Yes!?" She yelled, jumping up and down.

"Weak!" We heard, with us looking over at the other side, seeing Akane in a school girls swimsuit, holding a floaty. "Take this!" She said, giving me a piece sign.

"I didn't want to see my great-great-grandmother like this." Koumoto sensei said, with me nodding as we were both ashamed by the devil.

"My turn." Lilith said, with the lights focusing on her. She was in a red Mankini, smirking down at me as she pulled on the top strap, letting it go so that it could hit her shoulder, getting a gush of blood to spew out of my nose. "Sweet, next is the dance off, go change!" She said, running off to the back, with the other two doing the same.

'I'm going to die by her alone.' I thought, knowing that Lilith was going to win. 'Why is she even apart of this!?' I yelled in my head, completely confused on what was going on now.

The lights popped on, and Tandy started doing the shuffle, with me rolling my eyes, not impressed with her. She was pushed aside by Akane, who started rolling her arms, with my eyebrow twitching. She was kicked aside by Lilith, who walked in the light with a bounce in her hips. She spun around and started shacking her rear as she bent down, with me shooting more blood as she squatted, then got back up and twerked a bit, before turning to face me. "I win again." She said, winking. "Next, cosplay." She said, with them running to the back.

'P-please... kill me.' I thought, getting low on blood.

"Well, what do you think?" I heard, with the lights focusing on a special white outfit that looked to be a one piece, with it being Tandy.

'She's actually good looking in that.' I thought, where I watched as she was crushed by a giant machine that was Akane, with Akane dressed as a evil witch standing in its hands.

"That's enough out of you." Lilith said, placing her hand on the machine, teleporting it away. "Now, let me show you what I cosplay as." Lilith said, walking into the light, dressed the same way as the day we met. "Sup." She said, with me blushing a bit as she leaned forward. "Well, its time to end this." She said, jumping down and walking over to me, removing the ropes and the tape, where I spat out the cloth.

"I'm leaving." I said, turning around and wobbling away as I was weak from blood loss.

"Fine, lets do the final challenge!" I heard, with me turning around, seeing Russian cream puffs, with me taking off in the other direction, knowing what was about to happen with the two.

Later, the gym exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Supplemental lessons?" I asked, confused as to why I had to go to them.

"Yes." Koumoto said as she sat at her desk, looking over everyone's work. "I have a meeting I need to get to, and you are one of the only few who scored perfectly on the cooking test. We would of asked anyone else... if it wasn't complicated." She said, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Lilith, Aizawa, and Tandy." I said, with her nodding. 'Great, just great.' I thought with my own annoyed sigh.

**Later**

Opening the door, I saw Aizawa holding a combat knife, with a smile on her face. "Cooking practice again, eh? So what shall I hunt this time?" She said, with me pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I can't tell if its good or rotten." Tandy said, with me looking at her as she was examining the food, which was clearly good.

"Seriously, I don't know why I'm here." Lilith said, leaning against the window, looking board.

'The fact that she said that with a straight face, means she is ignorant to her own cooking skills.' I thought, sighing as I looked at Koumoto.

"You'll be making curry." She said before I could ask on what she wanted me to make. "We have all the ingredients ready. The principal decided on a whim that we teachers will be eating the curry you make." She said, then turning to face me. "Listen. We don't expect much. Honestly, even if its terrible, that fine." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her. "So long as it can be called curry."

"If it is terrible, then I'm jumping out the window." I said, shocking her at what I said. "I'm kidding." I said, waving her off while looking in to the class.

"Feichko. Which is sweeter: Salt or Sugar?" She asked, with me hitting her in the head.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT, YOU'RE THE TEACHER, YOU SHOULD KNOW?!" I yelled, with her rubbing her head, then hitting me in return.

"YOU SHOULDNT STRIKE YOUR TEACHER, LET ALONE A GIRL?!" She yelled, with me glaring back at her, where she then turned around and started walking away. "As long as you can tell the difference." She said, before she bolted.

'She just wanted to skip out.' I thought as I walked into the class and closed the door. "Ok, so, the first thing we need is a recipe." I said, with Aizawa raising her hand up. "I'm not a teacher, so don't treat me as such." I said, with her nodding.

"I've prepared a recipe this time." She said, with me nodding at her.

"Alright, aprons everyone!" I said, putting on a white apron while they got started. "Alright, lets begin!" I said, with them saluting. "Now, has anyone made curry before?" I asked, crossing my arms as I looked at them.

"Of course." Aizawa said, making me smile as this was going to be easy. "It's brown, rich, and has a very strong scent." She said, where she held up a knife. "I've seen it in the manga of this planet!" She said, making me sigh as she hasn't made it before.

'Manga, seriously?' I thought, pinching my nose.

"This planet?" Tandy questioned, not understanding what she was talking about.

"I used that information to find this recipe." Aizawa said, with me taking the recipe and looking it over, then tossing it behind me as I crumbled it up, shocking her.

"Wrong recipe!?" I yelled, pulling out the cook book and setting it down. "Now, everyone will follow my instructions!" I said, with them straightening up. "Ingredients, grab them as I call them off!" I said, with them saluting. "2 cans of 8 ounces unsweetened pineapple chunks, undrained. 6 bone-in chicken breast halves, skin removed, 12 ounces. 1 can, 15 ounces, garbanzo beans or chickpeas, rinsed and drained. 1 large onion, cut into 1-inch pieces. 1 cup julienned carrots. 1 medium sweet red pepper, cut into strips. 1/2 cup light coconut milk. 2 tablespoons cornstarch. 2 tablespoons sugar. 3 teaspoons curry powder. 2 garlic cloves, minced. 2 teaspoons minced fresh gingerroot. 1 teaspoon salt. 1 teaspoon pepper. 1 teaspoon lime juice. 1/2 teaspoon crushed red pepper flakes. Hot cooked rice. 1/3 cup minced fresh basil." I read off, with me watching them gather each and every one of them.

Once they had gotten everything, they had everything placed in front of them. "What's next chef?" They all said, with me looking over each ingredient.

"Drain pineapple, Lilith, I'll leave that to you!" I said, with her saluting.

"Easy!" She said, grabbing the pineapple and going over to the skink.

"Don't pour it down the sink, we need the juice!" I said, getting an ok from her. "Next, Place the chicken, beans, vegetables and pineapple in the pot to be slow cooked. Aizawa, I'm leaving this to you, but wait for Lilith to finish with the pineapple first!" I said, with her saluting me as she started moving over to the pot with the ingredients.

"Here!" Lilith said as she placed the pineapple beside the other ingredients.

"Ok, In a small bowl, combine coconut milk and cornstarch until smooth. Tandy, this is up to you!" I said, with her saluting and grabbing everything she needed and then getting to it. "Next, stir in the sugar, curry powder, garlic, ginger, salt, pepper, lime juice, pepper flakes and reserved juice, Lilith, your up!" I said, with her nodding and doing just that.

"You sure know what you're doing!" Aizawa said as she stepped over to me and looked at the book.

"Of course, now, pour the mixture over the chicken." I told her, with her leaving me to do that. "Once that is done, cover and cook on low for 6-8 hours or until the chicken is tender. Serve with rice; sprinkle with basil." I finished, with me closing the book and getting started on the rice.

**6 hours later**

"I guess we're having dinner here." Lilith said, seeing that it was dark out, with me looking at her.

"Well... Maybe I should of picked a quicker recipe." I said, sweat dropping at my mistake. "It did leave us with some time to sit back and relax." I said, with them nodding. "Anyways, I'm going to go out and get the remaining staff members." I said, getting up and walking over to the door. Once I opened it, I saw all of the waiting outside with water in their mouths and stars in their eyes. Closing the door, I looked at the others. "Well, I'm jumping out the window." I said, running over to the window as the door was pushed open. "See you later!" I said, opening the window and jumping out, aiming for the bushes.

**The next day**

Sitting on the roof, I looked up at the sky, having heard that a meteor was coming down to end the earth. It made me sad as there was still so much that I wanted to do in this world. Now, I would never get the chance to do them. Hearing the door open, I turned and looked at it, with me seeing Kuromine running over to me.

I was suddenly shocked as he grabbed my head and pulled me closer to him, kissing me on the lips. Breaking the kiss, I punched him in the face. "FUCKER, THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING THINK YOU'RE FUCKING DOING!?" I yelled, whipping my mouth. "I NEED FUCKING BLEACH, GET ME FUCKING BLEACH!?" I yelled, running off while trying not to throw up.

It was later that day I learned that Akane was behind the meteor and that the girls beat it out of her because she went home hungry yesterday. I washed my mouth out with every type of mouth wash, soup and toothpaste that day.


End file.
